


Bishop

by Hellokaelyn, TooManyShips7572



Series: Charlotte Torres [8]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyShips7572/pseuds/TooManyShips7572
Summary: "That's not Mommy's name!"





	Bishop

**Author's Note:**

> This is all thanks to my partner in crime for this series!  
> All of this was her idea, I just wrote it!

It was a quiet and slow day for team Gibbs that Monday morning. 

Only sounds of scratches against paper, shuffling of papers, or clicking of keyboards could be heard.

Along with the sounds of humming coming from the spot between Ellie and Gibbs’ desk.

Charlotte was settled on the floor surrounded by her crayons and coloring book, humming a tune while she colored. Gibbs and Tim every now and then would look at her and share a look, both of them thinking of how her odd sitting position on the floor reminded them of Ellie when she first joined the team. 

It wasn't an odd thing for Charlotte to be there, but it was rare for her to be there for the whole work day. Kayla Vance who babysat Charlotte while Ellie and Nick were working had an out of town meeting for the website design company she worked for, and had got snowed in which meant she wasn't there for a few days to watch her. 

Vance had given the go ahead as long as Jack watched her if they had a case so they didn't have to worry. 

Gibbs shuffled through the files on his desk, noticing he accidentally had one of Ellie's mixed with his own.

“Bishop.” 

She looked up. “Yeah Gibbs?”

“Got one of your files.” 

Ellie got up stepping around Charlotte who was squinting at Gibbs, to grab the file. 

“Grandpa Gibbs.”

“Yeah Charlotte?” 

Nick and Tim both looked up. Charlotte untangled her tiny limbs and stood up, hands on her hips.

“That's not Mommy's name!”

Ellie and Gibbs shared a raised eyebrow. 

“It's not?” He said carefully.

Charlotte made a 'duh’ noise with a roll of her eyes. Gibbs tried not to chuckle along with the other three. 

“Mommy is a Torres like me and Daddy!” 

Nick was heard snickering from his desk. Ellie reached behind her back and gave him the finger making him only more amused, Tim was now chuckling. 

“Sweets-” Ellie laughed a little. “I only became a Torres after marrying Daddy, before that my name was Bishop.” She explained. “I still get called Bishop at work so that way there's no confusion.”

Charlotte's mouth formed into an ‘o’. “But I don't  _ like _ you being called that.”

Ellie smiled in amusement. 

“Right there with ya princess!” Nick said giving Charlotte a thumbs up. 

“See  _ Daddy _ understands me.” Charlotte pouted making her frustrated face. “I like you being a Torres!”

“Yeah!”

Ellie sighed, cursing Nick in her head for encouraging her all the time. She got down on one knee and grabbed Charlotte's hands in her own. “Sweets, I like being a Torres with you and Daddy too but it's only at work, it doesn't mean I'm not one anymore.” 

Charlotte sighed but nodded. “Okaaay..I still don't  _ like _ it but kay.” 

Ellie smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead before standing up. 

Nick reached into his desk and pulled out two candy bars, a snack size one and a normal sized one. Ellie went over and grabbed it from him, both of them sharing a smile. She walked back to her desk but not before handing the snack size candy bar to Charlotte. 

She grinned at her mom before looking at her dad. “Thanks Daddy.”

“No problem princess.”

Ellie bit into her candy bar, sighing happily as the chocolate goodness hit her tongue. Gibbs chuckled under his breath in amusement as Charlotte back on the floor did the same exact thing. 

Nick grinned as he went back to his paperwork, closing the draw that he now kept stocked with both of the different sized candy bars. Ellie still had one almost every day even after ten years since she discovered he always had a candy bar, and when Charlotte was old enough she started having one any time she had to be with them at work. His girls loved their candy.

Charlotte went back to humming as she colored except now it was whenever she wasn't nibbling on the candy bar.


End file.
